


Crisis of Faith

by skullgamerscy



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullgamerscy/pseuds/skullgamerscy
Summary: What would happen if Junior Deputy Elizabeth Rook knew Faith back when she was Rachel. Could she change what happens to Faith by showing her that she won't ever leave her alone again and that the girl that she fell in love with is still in there somewhere. No matter what Joseph did to her. You have to have Faith after all.





	1. Welcome to Hope County

When I applied to work at Jessop Conservatory for a summer job, I didn't actually think I would get since I live in a different state and there were probably many teens applying from Hope's County for me to even get the job. Small town where everyone knows everyone sought of thing but no apparently, they thought I would be best for the job. For some reason. But hey it's a good paying job in Montana which has lots of forests for me to go camping in on my days off which is a bonus. I remember when my dad would start drinking, I would take my younger brother some food water blankets and some board games up to my tree house which dad mom and I had built before she ran off with another man. My brother Aiden always loved it when I dragged him outside to live in the tree's like monkeys. I was thankful that our dad never followed us there. My best friend's dad took both of us camping a few times which I always enjoyed. The forest became a safe haven for me and my brother where we were free to do whatever the hell, we wanted without the fear of angering the drunk abusive asshole who had took over our dad. Of course, I never let him anywhere near Aiden I made sure to always take the beating that Aiden was hidden away in the tree house so he didn't have to view the violence that followed. When my dad had either gotten bored or passed out, I would painfully make up the tree house ladder using our secret knock to let Aiden no it was me before he unlocked the door and let me in.

I hate to admit it but the older we got the worse it became for the two of us older. I'm seventeen now turning eighteen in October. With the money I earn from this summer job and the rest of the money I've been saving up from doing odd jobs and some help from my best friend's family I'll be able to take Aiden and move into a small apartment far far far away from my dad. The worse thing about this job is that Aiden can't come with me but I made a deal with his mates' parents to let him stay a week with each of them. They probably suspect what is happening with us and know I am going to get us an apartment since he's been bragging about it to his friends. One asked if we should get child services involved but I begged them not to as they would take Aiden away from me. Reluctantly they had agreed which I am eternally grateful for and Aiden seems excited with staying with his friends.

Which brings us to now walking up the path with my suitcase to the Jessop's manner where I will be working on the land for until summer ends. The place seems really nice and the landscape is even more beautiful than I thought it would be. Hope's County so far doesn't seem that bad of a place to live. Unsure of exactly what I'm supposed to do or where to go I knock on the front door and hope I don't get fired. When the door opened I expected to see Mr Jessop but instead a really pretty girl about my age opened the door. "Hello" she says timidly looking down at the floor but with a sweet smile on her face. Her hair is a light brown colour which seems to flow around her shoulders. "Can I help you." she says a few seconds later bringing me out of staring at her like a weird stalker. Get a grip girl it's just one really really pretty girl. Don't be strange or you'' lose your job.

"Uhh yeah. Sorry. My name's Elizabeth Rook. I was just hired to work here and I have no idea where I'm actually supposed to go." At this she looks up surprised and I can see that her eye when they met for the first time and are really blue which makes her even more attractive. Seriously Liz get a hold of yourself. I quickly avoid eye contact with her by looking back out at the farm. "Could you point out where I should go please." I ask politely as possible trying to keep my blush away from reaching my face.

"I'll walk you over." she say's smiling brightly before leading me over to another building. I notice straight away that she isn't wearing any shoes but don't mention because that's a weird thing to point out. "So you're the girl who beat out nearly every guy in town for a job here." We walk slowly which I hope means she wants to talk for a bit.

"Yeah I'm a little surprised that I got this job since I live out of state." I answer back which makes her smile even more.

"And where do you live."

"Seattle. I live there with my younger brother. He's staying with his friends while I'm out here." It's probably more information then she wanted but who cares. Not me.

"What about your parents." she asks innocently enough but it doesn't stop the sudden intake of breath or be stopping mid step. The girl who name I still doesn't stops and look worried like she's asked something she shouldn't have had. "Sorry if it's."

"it's fine." I cut her off not wanting her to apologize for asking something anyone would ask. "Just have a bad relationship with him. Don't worry about it." I give her a small smile in hopes or showing her it's ok. She nods and starts walking again but doesn't seem to want to ask any more questions. "May I ask what your name is." I asks in hopes of continuing to talk to her and I really want to know her name.

"Rachel." she says with a smile returning to her face. "Rachel Jessop." Jessop. As in my boss's daughter. Oh god.

"Well it's nice to meet to you Rachel." I say offering her a hand to shake. "You can call me Liz." she takes my hand and flashes me a smile that could put the sun to shame. Oh god. Just met this girl and I'm pretty sure I won't be able to stay away from her. She's seems warm and gentle and is completely my type so please god tell me she's in to girls.


	2. First day

First day at working at Jessop didn’t start off as great as I had hoped which I knew would happen as Mr Jessop but me through the paces. I figured he would see just what I could already do and how much of it I could do. However, there was something about him which... I don’t know didn’t sit well with me. He acted like a nice polite boss but yeah something didn’t seem right about him. On, the bright side I don’t have to like my boss to get paid besides I highly doubt I will be spending much time around him so I’m pushing that feeling aside. For now, at least. He’s probably going to be a serial killer and kill because I ignored my gut. Oh well still get paid and all my money still goes to Aiden so I’m good with that. My work load mostly consists of moving barrels and boxes around from one place to another and then a lot of farm work which I easily managed to pick up on but I still will need to do a lot of practice to keep up with the other labour hands plotted around. I was mostly uprooting plants and then replanting new one with of course watering them and did enjoy until my muscles started to ache from over doing it. Not to even mention just how hot it is working in that blazing sun all day. I’m definitely sure that all of my exposed skin is burnt which added to my muscles burning mean I will struggle a little tomorrow. At least I now know to wear sun cream and doing all this labour will strength me making it easier in the weeks to come. 

The main highlight of my day so far was meeting Rachel. When I was attending to the land, I noticed she was also working it on the other side of the compound. Maybe I’ll get luckily and work near here. Wait. That sounds sort of stalkerish which is starting to become a trend around the poor girl. What I meant was it would be nice to chat to her again she seems like a sweet girl who I may or may not have a crush. However, with our lunch break appearing maybe I could talk to her. Or would that be weird. Yeah be searching the farm for her would be strange. You know what I’m just going to take my lunch box and go sit over by the trees out of this blazing sun that sounds nice. Until I’m attacked and eaten by a bear or something with my luck it would happen. Preaching down under the shade of some trees I start to munch on my sandwich while looking back over at the farm. It really is a beautiful place to live and I know Aiden will love the forest so he can go camping fishing hiking and maybe hunting when he’s older. I spend the next few minutes lost in my thoughts as I debate whether or not I could move us out here. It wouldn’t bother me as much since my best and only friend lives in Seattle and we can text and call but all of Aiden’s friends are there and since they are looking after him it wouldn’t be right to move him away from all that. But there will always be the reminded of our dad in Seattle and the fear that he will come and take Aiden away. I’m going to put a lot of thought into this but at a later date since I’ve only been here for a few hours. Any more internal debate was cut off when a sudden voice catches me off guard making me yelp and jump slightly. “Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.” the mumbled voice shyly from beside me. Titling my head I look up to see Rachel standing next to me with her lunch which consists of a salad. Again, she looking down at the floor avoiding eye contact twirling her bare foot on the ground. Guessing it’s a nervous tick I quickly tried to make her feel more comfortable. 

“Don’t worry it’s fine I was just lost in my own head.” I give her a smile before scrunching over a little inviting her to sit down. A few seconds later she places herself next to me. 

“I always come out here to eat my lunch it has the best view.” She says sounding a little nervous while picking at her salad. 

“You know I was just thinking about the view myself.” I tell her trying to continue our conversation. “I have to admit it’s very different being out here compared to the city. It’s quieter.” Seattle is mostly cars and bikes dashing off to various places while out here it’s just nature. It’s relaxing and comforting. I do prefer to be outside then inside and ever have done since I was a child. That’s mainly one of the reasons I applied to be here I think. 

“What’s the city like.” Rachel asks curiously turning to face me. Her eyes shine bright with what I assume is wonder. I take it she has never left the county. 

“The city.” uhh how do I describe it. “Well the major difference is the landscape. Instead of fields and forests it just building and skyscrapers. The roads are always bustling with traffic shops everywhere you look mainly Starbucks. I swear I can’t walk more than a few blocks in the city without running across one.” From the confused expression on her face she doesn’t know what a Starbucks is. “When there isn’t a Starbucks there's always a different king of coffee shop laying about.” She smiles in understanding which makes my heart skip a beat and before I can even complete what I’m saying the words “You have beautiful smile” slip out. Ok act natural don’t freak out just smile at her. Her response is one that makes me smile in a real way as her smile grows and she turns her head away from me but not without me seeing her blush. Score. 

“Thank you.” She mumbles nervously but happily moving a strand of her hair behind her ear letting out a small giggle. The silence hangs around us for a few minutes as we both enjoy the atmosphere and eat our lunches. “What do you think about Hope’s County so far.” She asks breaking the silence. 

“Honestly I think I prefer here it the city. I love nature and the city lacks it but here it’s all around you which beautiful.” I reply while looking out on the mountains that are nearby and I’m pretty sure I just saw a deer or something causing a small smile on to my face. I swear to god I’ve smiled more today than I have in month at home. 

“We should head back.” Rachel says suddenly standing up after glancing at her watch. By the time I’ve stood up she’s already half way back to Jessop. Pocking my packing I take off running after her managing to catch up to her just as she enters through the gate. She sneaks a peek at me before telling me that “My dad hates it when I’m late sorry.” Apologising while seeming to hug herself almost as if trying to calm herself down. Her actions make me think that it’s not normal nervous in her voice. She almost sounds panicked but before i could ask her if she’s ok she’s already walked away to where she working before. Her reaction sets alarm bell’s off in my head but maybe I’m overthinking it. I hope I’m thinking things she doesn’t deserve anything bad to happen to her not like what I happening with my family. Shrugging it off for now I go back to work. Can’t get fired on my first day now can I. 

The moon is clearly visible high up in the night sky shining ever so bright. It seems to be brighter out here then it was back in Seattle. Light pollution what can you do. Anyways it’s a good thirty minute drive to the trailer park that I’m staying because for one it’s closet to Jessop and two it is very very cheap. The conditions are the best but it’ll do. Turning on my phone I see my brother sent me a few texts wishing me luck on my first day at work and wishing me a goodnight. I send him a quick goodnight text before heading off to shower because I reek. The light blast of the water is mildly warm washing away a day’s of work as well as soothing my body from the work. However, the heated water doesn't last long forcing me to get. Quickly changing into a pair of shorts and a sleeveless top I collapse onto my bed falling asleep the moment my head hit’s the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week is practically me doing the same manual labour work which can boring as it’s so reparative not to mention that the work is also extremely tiring with more tasks being added each day as I get more used to the work. Most nights I just head home shower eat something that barely passes as dinner and then pass out in hopes of gaining enough energy to make it through the next day. Basically, it’s hell. Thankfully Rachel has taken to sitting next to me on our lunch breaks which is nice. After the first few days she doesn’t seem as nervous around me but is still quiet which leaves me to do most of the talking which is strange for me because most people say I don’t speak much but she is becoming more confident in talking to me which make me smile as she starts to open up and talk with me. So far, we’ve mostly talked about my friends Aiden Seattle shared plans for after high school and the various wildlife that inherits Hope County’s forests. 

“So, what do you do for fun around here.” I ask innocently thinking it’s just another normal question but from the way she suddenly tenses up and looks away makes me think it’s anything but innocent. The next few seconds are filled with silence as Rachel still won’t look at me. “Are you ok.” I ask not knowing what else to say. Did I say something wrong. Well obviously, I said something wrong but what. 

“Yes.” She takes a deep breath in attempts to calm herself down maybe. I don’t know what’s going on. “Sorry about me freezing.” She pauses again probably looking for the right words. “I, I just don’t know how to answer your question. In all honestly, I don’t know what teenagers do around here for fun. I spend my time split between here school and church.” Now that sets some alarm bells off in my head. Rachel looks so nervous and scared after admitting this as if she’s expecting me to lash out at her or leave. Somethings wrong here and I intend to find out what is going on. “The other kids don’t seem to like me that much. I don’t understand why all I do is be nice to them. But they decide to be mean.” She admits quieter as she stares down at the ground. She's an outcast in a small town that can’t be good. “Are we.” She stops herself from talking to look at me with a mixture of fear and hope in her eyes. “Are we friends.” She’s asks timidly. Her actions are almost deer like as in the skittishness and the looks of bolting away if I answer no. Being this terrified about me saying no isn’t right. If my thoughts on her father possibly abusing her being bullied and left in isolation to deal with everything never ends well, she’s close to being tipped over the edge. Rachel doesn’t deserve anything like that to happen to her. She’s not mean or snobbish or even weird she’s sweet kind and caring. And if I’m around then nobody is going to hurt her. I won’t let them. 

I speak with confidences and no hesitance as I answer her question. “Of course, we’re friends Rachel.” I try to give her my best smile in hopes of helping to settle her anxiety. Rachel releases the breath she was holding letting a small smile appear on her face. 

“Good but are you sure you not saying that because I asked you.” Her voice is more confident and surer of my answer but still wants to make sure. 

“Rachel I am your friend and I’m not just saying that because you asked. I promise.” I reassure her but she still doesn’t look completely convinced and if what I think is right then her trust issues are completely understandable. “Would you believe me I swear that I will never lie to you.” The idea just escaped out my mouth before I could even process what I was actually saying. Although it does make sense that way, she will trust everything I saw but she has to trust that I won’t ever lie to her which might be a bit difficult for her to fully do in our short time together. Hell, we’ve only known each other for five days. 

“Would you swear you would never lie to me on God.” So, she is religious it must be nice to have faith even when everything in your life I going to hell. Maybe that’s why she’s still hopeful and kind. Me I honestly don’t know how I feel about religion. I think the main thing from stopping me from having any faith is how can a God let so many people suffer and let the bad guys go on living their happy lives. Maybe God has a plan but why do so many innocents have to suffer for it. But if it will get Rachel to trust me even a little bit then I am willing to do so. 

“Ok I swear to God that I will never lie to you.” I tell holding her hand being as serious as I can me so she doesn’t think I'm messing with her. 

“Thank you.” She says while blushing a little bit. “I can tell that you're not religious but it means a lot to me that you did that. Most people would have laughed at me or mocked my faith. So “she pauses and looking at me carefully looking for something in my eyes. whatever she was searching for apparently, she found it as she suddenly lent in and kissed my cheek. “Thank you.” And now it was my turn to start blushing. Somehow, I don’t know how but I managed to contain the excitement at her kissing me. Wow I really do have it bad for her. Just act cool Rook. 

“Your welcome” I manage to mumble out before realising how cringy that sounded. On the bright side it did seem to bring out a small laugh from Rachel. Having a burst of confidence, I ask. “Are you free tomorrow.” 

“I am. Why" She asks curiously. 

“Well I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me since I’m new to this state.” In reality I was just looking for some way to spend more time with her other than the hour lunch we get every day. Besides it’s the weekend it will be fun. Hopefully. 

“What would we do.” Now that right there is a very good question. Ok think what does she like. Being outside in nature. Ok. Uhhh being around other people will probably make her nervous no it has to be somewhere private and quiet. Yes we are getting somewhere now. And I lack money so something cheap. I think I have a pretty decent idea. 

“We could go on a walk and picnic.” I suggest. 

“That sounds perfect.” And Bingo was his name o


End file.
